This Is Me A Bad Girl
by Din-din.Hasan
Summary: Bercerita tentang kehidupan seorang Sakura dimasa lalu ketika dia masih menjadi seseorang yang egois dan manja. /'Aku benci Sasuke-kun'/'Aku tak butuh ini lagi. Dan jangan muncul dihadapanku. Aku tak ingin melihat mukamu lagi, gadis manja'/. Bad Summary. Please, RnR but Don't Flame. /Baca juga THIS IS ME! untuk lebih jelasnya lagi/. Ending NaruSaku and SasuHina.


**''This Is Me A Bad Girl''**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Indonesian**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Family, Romance (?), Memories, Hurt/Comfort.  
**

 **Cast: Sakura H., Hinata H., Hiashi H., Sasuke U., Naruto U., .**

 **.**

 **Semua karakter yang ada disini milik MK.**

 **Saya cuma minjem bentar.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : OOC, AU, GAJE, TYPOS, CERITA ABAL, NGEBOSENIN, DKK (Semoga aja ngak).**

 **.**

Cerita ini memuat sudut pandang yang berbeda dari kisah Hinata (JUDUL:THIS IS ME!. Baca juga ya fic yang ini #PLAAAK). Jadi author pengen membuka satu persatu kejelasan yang selama ini readers gak ngerti (malah kayaknya tambah gaje deh :3 ). Gomen, gomen kalau ceritanya malah membuat readers semua semakin tidak mengerti (Author ini bicara kok diulang-ulang sih #Plakkk). Dari pada readers semakin bingung, langsung saja.

Akhir kata dari author, makasih kepada yang sudah berkenan membaca dan mereview fic seperti ini #bungkukbungkuk. Terus semangat dan jangan lelah untuk membaca fiic author berikutnya. AUTHOR SAYANG KALIAN #Plaaak.

 **KET: FLASBACK ON [AUTHOR POV] & FLASBACK OFF [SAKURA POV].**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Putri kecil, aku selalu menjadi putri kecil yang selalu dianggap bisa diandalkan. Selalu saja dikawal dan dikhawatirkan. Menjadi seseorang yang selalu terlihat kuat dan selalu begitu. Aku ingin, aku ingin sesekali menjadi sedikit lemah sepertinya. Kenapa selalu dia? Kenapa hanya dia yang bisa? Kenapa aku tak bisa? Dan selalu dia yang mendapat perhatiannya?. Mengapa aku selalu menjadi orang yang terlihat jahat?. Mengapa? Mengapa?.

''Hina-chan, kau sedang apa?''tanyaku pada seseorang yang sangat kukenal. Seseorang yang ku sayangi sekaligus ku benci. Aku iri, sangat iri kepadanya.

''A..ah tidak''Katanya mulai tersenyum.

Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan, menunjukkan bahwa aku selalu bahagia. Selalu tersenyum dan terus tersenyum membuatku merasa muak dengan diriku. Tak bisa menunjukkan bagaimana perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Selalu menjadi Sakura yang terkenal kuat dan bahagia.

''Benarkah? Kau tak menyembunyikan sesuatu bukan?''tanyaku yang sekarang sudah menidurkan diriku di kasurnya.

''Tidak Saku-chan''.

Itulah namaku Sakura Hyuuga dan dia adalah Hinata Hyuuga saudaraku. Umur kami hanya berjarak beberapa bulan saja. Terkadang aku berfikir kenapa aku bisa membencinya, padahal dia adalah keluarga yang sangat berharga yang ku miliki. Aku juga terkadang merasa tak mengenalnya, merasa asing ketika dia berada disampingku.

Apalagi tousan sepertinya tak begitu memperhatikannya, menyayanginya dan memujinya. Tousan selalu lebih memperhatikanku, bahkan sangat memperhatikanku. Terkadang aku bertanya kenapa tousan selalu memandangnya tak suka dan terus menyalahkannya. Dibalik keirianku dan kebencianku tetapi tetap di hatiku yang terdalam aku selalu menyayanginya bahkan lebih menyayanginya dari pada diriku sendiri.

''Nanti kau ikut denganku ya?''Tanyaku sambil tersenyum.

''Kemana?''.

''Ikut saja, nanti kau akan tahu''Sekarang aku beranjak pergi.

Terkadang ketika aku melihatnya, hatiku sangat sakit. Kenapa dia selalu bisa tersenyum bahagia?. Kenapa dia selalu mendapatkan perhatiannya?. Kenapa? Kenapa?.

Tapi itu semua adalah masa lalu dan sekarang waktuku untuk mengubah semuanya. Rasa benci, iri dan marah kepadanya sudah tak lagi ku punya. Sekarang yang ada difikiranku hanya bagaimana cara membuatnya bahagia. Karena keluarga adalah prioritas utama bagiku saat ini. Maafkan aku Hinata, aku telah menjadi kakak yang jahat kepadamu.

Dulu, ketika kami masih kecil aku pernah seenaknya sendiri sampai membuat dia terluka.

* * *

 _ **FLASBACK ON.**_

Langit yang sangat indah dan matahari bersinar terang. Disebuah sekolah SD, terlihat dua orang anak kecil sedang berlari keluar dari kelas yang bertuliskan angka 1. Mereka adalah dua bocah perempuan yang satu berambut pink dengan mata emerald dan satu lagi berambut biru tua dengan mata lavender. Mereka terlihat sangat ceria berlari berdua dengan bergandengan tangan sambil sesekali tertawa.

''Ayo kita pulang, untuk kali ini jalan kaki saja. Bagaimana?''Tawar gadis kecil berwarna pink sambil tersenyum.

''Bagaimana jika Kakashi-san datang menjemput kita?''Kata gadis lain khawatir.

Kakashi merupakan supir pribadi mereka. Maklum orang tua mereka selalu sibuk apalagi mereka hanya memiliki Tousan.

''Sudahlah, percayakan padaku''.

''Baiklah''Kata anak berambut biru tua pada akhirnya, panggil saja dia Hinata.

* * *

Sekarang mereka berada di jalan raya. Awalnya mereka akan menyebrang tetapi tiba-tiba sebuah sepeda melaju kencang dan menyerempet mereka. Untungnya salah satu dari mereka tak terluka parah hanya luka ringan disekitar tangan dan kaki tetapi yang lain tangannya terus mengeluarkan darah. Mereka berdua hanya bisa menangis. Tak ada yang menolong karena jalanan disini sangat sepi.

Seketika itu Kakashi lewat, memang dia adalah supir yang tak tepat waktu selalu terlambat. Melihat nonanya terluka dia langsung saja pergi ke rumah sakit. Menelepon tuannya agar tahu keadaan putrinya sekarang. 15 menit kemudian dia telah sampai di rumah sakit. Melihat salah satu putrinya yang duduk menangis disamping Kakashi. Dia langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

''Kau tak apa nak?''Tanyanya khawatir.

''Tak apa Tou-chan tapi, Hina-chan bagaimana?. Saku takut?''Katanya terus menangis sambil memeluk tousannya.

''Tenanglah, yang penting kau tak apa-apa nak. Tousan sangat khawatir kepadamu''Kata Hiashi sambil menghapus air mata yang keluar dari mata Sakura.

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Seminggu berlalu setelah kejadian itu terjadi. Hinata telah bisa kembali ke sekolah walau tangannya masih diperban, begitu pula dengan Sakura yang tak ingin ke sekolah sebelum Hinata sembuh. Semua orang di kelas menghampiri Sakura, tak ada sekalipun yang mengkhawatirkan Hinata. Semua anak sibuk menanyakan bagaimana keadaan Sakura sekarang.

Melihat Hinata pergi Sakura berusaha keluar dari kerumunan teman-temannya.

''Ah, aku baik-baik saja. Sekarang aku harus menemui Hinata'' Kata Sakura sambil berlari mencari Hinata.

Akhirnya Sakura menemukan Hinata di halaman, duduk sendirian di ayunan. Sakura kemudian melangkah menghampiri Hinata, tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat seorang anak laki-laki datang menanyakan bagaimana keadaan Hinata. Sakura sedih, padahal anak laki-laki itu tak sekalipun menanyakan keadaannya bahkan selama ini dia tak pernah mau berbicara kepadanya.

''Sasu-kun, aku membencimu''Gumam Sakura sembari melangkah pergi kembali ke kelas.

* * *

Sekarang mereka berdua telah berada di rumah, disambut tousan mereka yang telah berada di ruang tamu. Duduk manis di sofa dengan semua kado yang berada disampingnya.

''Tadaima, ah tou-chan pulang. Ini apa tou-chan? Hadiah untuk Saku?''Tanya Sakura sambil menghambur memeluk tousannya.

''Benar sayang, semua ini untuk Saku''Kata Hiashi sambil mengelus kepala Sakura.

Saking sibuknya Sakura melihat semua kado pemberian tousannya ia melupakan saudaranya yang telah melewati mereka dan pergi ke kamarnya dengan wajah sedih.

''Saku-chan disini dulu ya. Tou-chan ada perlu sebentar''Kata Hiashi sembari melangkah pergi.

Sakura yang penasaran tousannya pergi ke mana, diam-diam mengikuti tousannya dari belakang. Ternyata tousannya pergi ke kamar Hinata. Setelah melihat pintu kamar Hinata telah tertutup, Sakura melangkah mendekat dan kemudian menempelkan telinganya di pintu. Tak banyak yang bisa ia dengar, tapi ada satu perkataan tousannya yang membuat Sakura menangis.

Krieet.

Pintu yang semula tertutup akhirnya terbuka, menampilkan seorang lelaki paruh baya.

''Kenapa Saku-chan menangis?''Tanya Hiashi terkejut melihat putrinya yang telah berada di hadapannya sembari menutup lagi pintu kamar Hinata.

''Tou-chan salah. Hiks...hiks... Bukan Hinata yang bersalah...hiks...hiks... Saku yang bersalah...hiks...hiks.. Seharusnya tou-chan menghukum Saku...hiks...hikss''Kata Sakura menangis.

Hiashi terkejut, pasalnya dia telah menyalahkan anak gadisnya yang tak bersalah. Tapi karena bayang-bayang kematian seseorang membuatnya tak berniat meminta maaf kepada Hinata. Sekarang Hiashi telah memeluk Sakura dan mengelus kepala sang anak dengan penuh kasih sayang.

''Tenanglah sayang, semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan tou-chan tak akan menghukummu. Sekarang Saku tersenyum''Kata Hiashi sambil melepas pelukannya.

''Ta...tapi..hiks...hiks''.

''Bagaimana jika tou-chan membelikan Saku ice crim?''.

''Mau...Hiks..hiks''Kata Sakura sembari menghapus air matanya menggunakan lengannya.

''Jadi jangan menangis lagi''Kata Hiashi tersenyum sambil mencubit kedua pipi tembam Sakura.

''Aw, sakit tou-chan''Keluh Sakura.

Sekarang Sakura telah kembali tersenyum.

 _ **FLASBACK OFF.**_

* * *

Betapa bodohnya aku saat itu. Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan Hinata? Bahkan hanya dengan sebuah iming-iming ice crim. Bukankah aku adalah seorang kakak yang menakutkan. Membiarkan adikku terluka sendirian, bahkan setelah itu aku melupakan kejadian tersebut dan kembali menjadi gadis kecil berumur 6 tahun yang bahagia.

Sekarang aku telah berada di depan pintu kamarku, membuka perlahan. Seketika itu aku mengingat sesuatu, sebuah kejadian dimasa lalu.

* * *

 ** _FLASBACK ON._**

Pada waktu itu, merupakan hari terindah bagi Hinata karena umurnya tepat 15 tahun. Sakura berniat membuat sebuah kejutan untuknya. Tapi ketika Sakura ingin menemui Hinata dia melihat seseorang telah bersamanya. Dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura terus melihat mereka dengan tak suka. Sangat tak suka.

Awalnya ketika mereka masih kecil Sakura membenci Sasuke. Menurutnya Sasuke adalah teman yang menyebalkan dan dingin. Tapi ketika umur Sakura terus bertambah, rasa penasarannya terhadap Sasuke malah membuat Sakura jatuh cinta. Menurutnya Sasuke sangat beda dengan laki-laki lain, bahkan terlalu berbeda.

Tak terasa Sakura mulai merasa sedih. Dia segera menelpon tousannya. Bukan untuk mengadu, tapi karena tousannya merupakan tempat dia mencurahkan semua keluh kesahnya selama ini.

Bagaimana dengan teman atau sahabat?. Sakura memiliki banyak teman tapi tak banyak yang ia percaya. Begitupun dengan sahabat, hanya sebuah permainan konyol baginya. Apalagi dia hanya memiliki tousan yang merupakan pengganti kaasannya.

''Hallo Saku-chan ada apa?''Tanya seseorang disebrang.

''Tou-chan''Panggil Sakura dengan nada sedih.

''Ada apa sayang?''Tanya Hiashi sedikit khawatir.

''Aku sedang patah hati Tou-chan''.

''Dengan Sasuke?''Tebak Hiashi.

''Hn. Bahkan dia menyukai Hinata''.

''Tetaplah tersenyum Saku-chan. Tou-chan akan membantumu''.

''Benarkah Tou-chan?''Tanya Sakura tidak percaya, sekarang dia sangat senang.

''Iya sayang''.

''Aku sayang tou-chan''

Setelah mengatakan itu percakapan mereka berakhir.

* * *

Sekarang Sakura telah berada di rumah. Mengikuti perkataan tousannya untuk bersiap-siap pergi dengan Sasuke dan menunggu di luar.

Ketika Sakura telah berada di luar dia melihat Sasuke yang akan pergi.

''Sasuke-kun''Teriaknya, membuat Sasuke berhenti dan berbalik.

''Hn''.

''Kau ingin pergi?''Tanya Sakura.

''Hn''.

''Bagaimana jika jalan-jalan denganku?''Tanya Sakura malu-malu, pipinya telah bersemu merah sekarang.

''Dasar gadis jahat''Kata Sasuke dingin.

''Maksudmu?''Tanya Sakura sedikit kesal.

''Kau tak dengar. Dasar gadis jahat''Kata Sasuke mengulang kata-katanya bahkan nada bicaranya naik satu oktaf.

''Jika kau tak ingin jalan denganku katakan saja. Jangan menyebutku seperti itu''Kata Sakura benar-benar marah.

''Kau gadis jahat yang hanya memikirkan dirimu saja. Bahkan kau tak tahu ada orang disekitarmu yang terluka hanya karena sikap egoismu itu. Dasar gadis manja''Kata Sasuke sambil menuding wajah Sakura dengan jari telunjuknya.

Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke pun pergi.

''Aku benci Sasuke-kun''Teriak Sakura, dan setelah itu dia berlari pergi ke kamarnya.

 ** _FLASBACK OFF._**

* * *

Betapa sakitnya aku pada saat itu. Tapi sekarang aku telah menyadari semua yang dikatakan Sasuke benar. Aku hanyalah seorang gadis jahat yang sangat egois, bahkan benar-benar terlalu egois.

Sekarang aku mulai pergi ke kamar mandi. Air, melihat air aku jadi mengingat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan, kenapa aku dulu sangat bodoh.

* * *

 ** _FLASBACK ON._**

Pada waktu itu, ketika Sakura beranjak remaja. Ketika umurnya yang telah menginjak usia 17 tahun. Dia merupakan siswi SMA kelas 2.

Bel pertanda pulang telah berbunyi, semua siswa-siswi yang ada di kelas berhamburan keluar. Sakura masih berada di kelas karena dia ditugaskan untuk membersihkan ruang kelas. Ini karena salahnya sendiri ketiduran pada pelajaran Orochimaru-sensei, salah satu guru killer di sekolah ini. Sakura menghela nafas panjang dan memulai menyapu kelas.

Kriett.

Pintu kelas terbuka, menampilkan seseorang lelaki bermarga Uchiha.

''Aku akan mengawasimu''Katanya dingin sembari duduk disalah satu kursi.

Sakura hanya diam. Dia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Sebenarnya sekarang dia merasa sangat senang bisa berdua dengan Sasuke. Bahkan sampai sekarang dia masih mengejar-ngejar Sasuke.

Setelah menyapu sekarang waktunya bagi Sakura mengepel. Sedari tadi Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke asyik membaca sesuatu, sebuah buku dengan sampul berwarna ungu disertai gambar love dan adanya pita pink yang menempel cantik disana. Sakura berfikir mungkinkah itu milik Sasuke, lelaki yang terlampau anti dengan barang menggelikan seperti itu.

''Aku lihat sebentar''Kata Sakura sembari mengambil buku tersebut.

''Kembalikan''Kata Sasuke yang telah berdiri dan berusaha mengambilnya dari tangan Sakura.

''Kau pelit sekali, hanya sebentar''Kata Sakura terus berusaha agar buku ini tak kembali ke tangan Sasuke.

Akhirnya acara tarik-tarikanpun terjadi. Sampai dimana buku itu terlepas dari tangan keduanya.

1.

2.

3.

Cemplung...

Akhirnya buku tersebut mendarat di sebuah bak berisi air kotor bekas mengepel lantai. Sakura yang melihat itu bergegas mengambil buku tersebut dan mengibas-ngibaskannya. Dia sekarang berharap Sasuke tak akan marah kepadanya.

''Sudah ku bilang kembalikan''Kata Sasuke marah.

''Maaf, aku tak bermak...''.

''Tak bermaksud? Ini yang kau sebut tak bermaksud?''Teriak Sasuke marah.

''Maafkan aku Sasuke-kun''Kata Sakura sangat menyesal.

''Kata maaf tak akan mengembalikannya seperti semula. Sudah ku katakan untuk mengembalikannya. Kau..kau adalah gadis manja yang egois. Sekarang kau ingin apa, HAH? Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dariku? Jangan pernah bicara padaku lagi. Aku bahkan tak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi gadis egois''Setelah meneriaki Sakura, Sasuke pergi agar amarahnya tak merasuki dia sepenuhnya.

Mendengar hal tersebut hati Sakura benar-benar sakit. Sebegitu tak pantaskah dia di mata laki-laki tersebut, sebegitu hinakah ia sampai-sampai laki-laki itu tak ingin melihatnya lagi. Sakura memperhatikan buku yang menjadi sumber laki-laki itu membencinya. Bahkan buku lebih baik darinya di mata pemuda itu.

* * *

Benar-benar merasa bersalah Sakura menjemur buku tersebut diterik matahari. Bahkan dia terus saja melihatnya dari kejauhan, duduk di tempat yang menurutnya teduh. Dia takut buku itu hilang ketika dia lengah.

Tapi sialnya hujan langsung mengguyur tempat itu. Tak berfikir panjang lagi, Sakura langsung berlari mengambil buku tersebut dan membiarkan dirinya basah.

''Ah, padahal hampir kering''Keluh Sakura yang sudah berada di teras rumahnya.

Sekarang Sakura telah berganti baju. Duduk di kursi dekat meja belajar. Dia sekarang sedang mencari cara untuk mengeringkan buku ini.

''Ah, aku tahu caranya''Kata Sakura senang.

Sekarang dia telah berada di ruang belakang, tempat untuk menyetrika pakaian. Sakura dengan telaten menyetrika lembar demi lembar buku tersebut.

''Ah, akhirnya selesai. Semoga saja Sasuke memaafkanku''Kata Sakura senang sambil mengelap keringat yang keluar menggunakan punggung tangannya.

Walau tak tampak seperti semula apalagi tulisan yang telah luntur membuatnya tak bisa dibaca. Sakura tetap ingin mengembalikannya kepada Sasuke, apapun yang terjadi. Bahkan dia telah siap atas makian Sasuke untuknya lagi.

* * *

Sekarang Sakura tengah berjalan di lorong sekolah untuk menuju kelasnya. Sedari tadi dia mencari Sasuke, tetapi dia tak menemukannya dimanapun. Tiba-tiba dia melihat seseorang yang dia cari dari tadi sedang berjalan di depannya.

''Sasuke-kun''Teriak Sakura sembari berlari untuk bisa menyamakan langkah mereka.

''...''.

''Ini ku kembalikan, memang tidak seperti semula. Tapi mungkin ini lebih baik. Bahkan sekarang bukunya sudah kering''Kata Sakura sembari terus melangkah mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sasuke.

''Berhenti''Kata Sasuke dingin sambil berhenti melangkah.

''Ini''Kata Sakura senang dan menyodorkannya kepada Sasuke.

''Aku tak butuh ini lagi. Dan jangan muncul dihadapanku. Aku tak ingin melihat mukamu lagi, gadis manja''Kata Sasuke dingin sambil mengambil buku tersebut dengan kasar dan melemparkannya ke tempat sampah.

Sakura yang melihat hal tersebut terkejut. Dia membelalakkan matanya, hampir saja air mata keluar. Tapi dia segera menepisnya menggunakan punggung tangannya.

''Bukankah aku telah siap dengan semua perkataan Sasuke. Tapi kenapa disini sangat sakit, bahkan lebih sakit dari pada bayanganku''Gumam Sakura sambil memegang dadanya.

 _ **FLASBACK OFF.**_

* * *

Benar-benar bodoh bukan. Bahkan dulu aku masih saja mencintainya dan ingin memilikinya. Mengejar-ngejarnya seperti orang bodoh bahkan ketika harga diriku telah diinjak-injak aku masih saja mengejarnya.

Keluar dari kamar mandi dan memilih pakaian yang akan aku kenakan, yaitu gaun berwarna senada dengan rambutku. Sekarang aku menghela nafas dan mulai tersenyum, menatap diriku dipantulan cermin. Aku mulai mengingat sesuatu yang mungkin membuatku sadar, bahkan sangat sadar.

* * *

 _ **FLASBACK ON.**_

Saat itu Sakura sedang bersama teman-temannya yang berada di tempat karaoke. Ada Ino, Tenten, Naruto, Shikamaru bahkan Neeji. Sejak tadi Sakura hanya diam di tempat duduknya sambil sesekali melihat teman-temannya bernyanyi.

Tiba saatnya seseorang mengganggunya dari tempat nyamannya untuk bernyanyi.

''Sakura-chan, ayo duet denganku''Kata Naruto merayu Sakura sambil menariknya.

Yang ditarik hanya memberikan tatapan tajam pada orang yang telah mengusiknya.

''Iya ayo Sakura''Kata Ino bersorak.

Dan akhirnya semua orang bersorak untuknya. Mau tak mau Sakura menyerah dan mengambil mike yang telah disodorkan Naruto kepadanya.

''Ingin lagu apa Sakura-chan?''Tanya Naruto senang.

''Terserah''.

Pada akhirnya Sakura tak menyanyi dan hanya berdiri disamping Naruto. Bahkan ketika Naruto memberikan sinyal bahwa sekarang giliran Sakura untuk menyanyi dia hanya diam. Mau tak mau Naruto yang menyanyikan bait tersebut. Dan terus begitu sampai lagu berakhir.

Setelah lagu berakhir, tiba-tiba Naruto berjongkok dihadapan Sakura.

''Sakura-chan''Panggil Naruto dan setelah itu dia menghela nafas panjang.

''Kau ingin apa? Berdiri''Kata Sakura jengkel, tapi dia tetap saja berdiri menunggu kata-kata Naruto selanjutnya.

Semua orang diam dan terus memperhatikannya. Mereka tahu dari dulu Naruto telah menyukai Sakura. Bahkan mereka pergi karaoke hanya kedok untuk membantu Naruto mengatakan perasaannya.

''A..a..a..''Kata Naruto tergagap.

''A a a apa baka?''Tanya Sakura sebal pasalnya Naruto sangat lamban. Dia merasa risih berdiri seperti ini apalagi ditonton oleh teman-temannya.

''Aku suka Sakura-chan. Jadi Sakura-chan ingin menjadi pacarku?''Kata Naruto cepat bahkan dia tak bernafas ketika mengatakannya.

''Apa?''Tanya Sakura sedikit tak jelas. Tapi dia tahu sekarang Naruto sedang menyatakan cinta terhadapnya. Hanya saja ini alasannya untuk bisa lepas. Dia tahu rasanya ditolak itu sangat menyakitkan dan dia tak ingin membuat Naruto merasakan hal sama seperti dirinya.

''A...aku..''.

''Sepertinya hari sudah malam''Potong Sakura. ''Aku harus pulang sekarang jika tidak tousan akan memarahiku. Ayo Ino-pig, Tenten''Lanjut Sakura membuat alasan sambil mengambil tasnya dan melangkah pergi.

''Ta..tapi Sakura''Kata Ino tergagap sambil mengejar Sakura.

Dan akhirnya Sakura meninggalkan Naruto tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

* * *

Sekarang Sakura sudah berada di rumahnya. Turun dari mobil Ino.

''Dadah''Kata Sakura melambaikan tangan kepada kedua temannya.

Baru saja ia melangkah, ia menemukan Hinata dan Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu rumah.

''Ah, Hinata, Sasuke''Kata Sakura kaget, pasalnya dia juga mencintai Sasuke.

''Ah, Sakura-chan''Kata Hinata juga kaget, karena Hinata tahu Sakura juga menyukai Sasuke.

Ketika melihat Sakura yang telah berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, Sasuke melangkah pergi dan berhenti tepat disamping Sakura. Benar-benar pada saat itu jantung Sakura berdegub sangat cepat.

''Aku ingin bicara denganmu, ku tunggu di depan pagar rumahmu''Gumam Sasuke dingin lalu melangkah pergi.

Sekarang atensi Sakura telah beralih ke arah Hinata. Melihat mata Hinata yang sembab dan memar di bagian pipi. Tapi Sakura tak menghiraukannya, dia masih merasa sebal kepada Hinata. Kenapa harus Hinata yang mendapat perhatian Sasuke bukannya dirinya. Sakura terus berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah diikuti Hinata. Sakura sangat kaget ketika tousannya langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

''Syukurlah kau sudah pulang nak, bagaimana keadaanmu?''Tanya Hiashi masih memeluk Sakura.

''Saku tak apa. Memangnya ada apa?''Tanya Sakura heran.

''Tidak. Syukurlah bukan kau yang disandera. Tousan sangat bersyukur''.

''Tenanglah tousan''Kata Sakura sambil menepuk pundak tousannya agar beliau sedikit tenang.

Tapi kemudian Sakura melirik kearah Hinata yang sudah berlari dengan air mata.

''Saku ingin segera ke kamar, tou-chan''Kata Sakura melepas pelukan tousannya.

''Baiklah nak, kau tidurlah yang nyenyak''.

''Iya''.

Setelah selesai mengatakan itu, Sakura pergi ke kamar Hinata. Berhenti di depan pintu kamar Hinata, Sakura terdiam membeku. Pasalnya dia mendengar suara isak tangis dari dalam.

Sekarang Sakura ingat, Sasuke menunggunya di luar. Dia berfikir mungkin Sasuke tahu kenapa Hinata menangis. Bergegas menemui Sasuke di luar, Sakura sedikit berlari takut-takut Sasuke sudah tak lagi ada disana menunggunya.

''Hah...hah...hah''Sakura mengatur nafas setelah sampai di depan pagar rumahnya.

Melihat Sasuke yang berdiri sambil menyandarkan dirinya di tembok. Sakura perlahan mendekati Sasuke.

''Kau ingin menjelaskan sesuatu bukan?''Tanya Sakura setelah jarak mereka lumayan dekat.

''Hn''Sekarang Sasuke telah berdiri tegap.

''Ceritakan apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata?''Kata Sakura sedikit berteriak.

''Bahkan kau tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan saudaramu''Kata Sasuke dingin.

''Cepat katakan''Sekarang Sakura benar-benar berteriak.

''Kau masih peduli dengannya, bukankah kau hanya gadis manja yang egois''Sekarang Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Sakura.

''Aku bahkan selalu peduli dengannya. Setiap kali aku bersamanya dia selalu tersenyum bahagia''Kata Sakura tak terima.

''Benarkah kau peduli? Bahkan kau hanya memikirkan dirimu saja. Kau tahu ketika setiap malam dia menangis? Kau tahu kenapa?''Kata Sasuke semakin meninggikan suaranya.

''Menangis setiap hari?''Tanya Sakura tak percaya.

''Bahkan kau tak tahu''Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum meremehkan. ''Dia selalu merasa kesepian, ingat saat kita masih kecil, ketika kalian mengalami kecelakaan. Tak ada seseorangpun yang memperhatikannya. Bahkan sebagai saudara yang harusnya berada disisinya, kau malah hilang pergi entah kemana''Lanjut Sasuke.

''Ta..tapi dia tak pernah bilang padaku bahwa dia merasa kesepian''Kata Sakura yang kelopak matanya telah di penuhi air mata yang siap terjun kapan saja.

''Karena kau gadis egois yang hanya memikirkan dirimu saja. Kau tahu bahkan dia tak pernah mendapat kasih sayang tousannya, hanya kau, kau yang selalu diperhatikan''.

''Benarkah? Ta..ta..pi tou-chan juga menganggapnya anak. Aku tahu itu''Kata Sakura tak terima.

''Benarkah kau tahu? Pada waktu itu tousanmu menyalahkan Hinata karena membuatmu terluka. Menyiram Hinata dan menguncinya di kamar mandi karena kau bilang kepada tousanmu bahwa Hinata akan menemuiku. Dan sekarang bagaimana? Tousanmu menanyakan kabar Hinata karena dia diculik''.

''Diculik, Hinata diculik''Kata Sakura syok sambil membekap mulutnya.

Sekarang air mata Sakura benar-benar tak dapat dibendung lagi. Dia tahu ketika itu tousannya menyalahkan Hinata. Tapi, menyiram dan mengunci Hinata agar mencegahnya bertemu dengan Sasuke, dia tak tahu benar-benar tak tahu. Jika masalah penculikan, benar tadi tousannya mencemaskannya karena takut dirinya yang diculik dan hanya itu. Bahkan tousannya tak menanyakan keadaan Hinata.

Sakura terus menangis sambil memikirkan semuanya ulang. Memikirkan penderitaan Hinata yang tak dia ketahui. Bahkan dia sekarang berfikir dia telah gagal menjadi seorang kakak bagi Hinata.

 ** _FLASBACK OFF._**

* * *

Sekarang aku telah siap. Aku telah mengenakan gaun berwarna pink selutut tanpa lengan dengan rambut yang dikuncir serta make up yang sangat tipis.

Aku mulai berjalan menuju kamar Hinata dan setelah sampai di depan pintu kamarnya aku mengetuknya perlahan. Lalu aku membukanya tanpa menunggu orang di dalam membukakannya. Memperlihatkan wanita cantik berambut biru tua yang mengenakan gaun selutut tanpa lengan dengan warna yang senada dengan rambutnya. Dan rambut yang dia biarkan terurai ditambah jepit berwarna hitam. Senyum sekarang terpatri di wajahku.

''Sudah siap'' Kataku terus tersenyum.

Dan wanita yang berada di dalam kamar mengangguk, berjalan perlahan mendekatiku. Aku langsung menggandeng tangan Hinata sampai tiba disebuah mobil. Disana telah ada Kakashi yang menunggu kami.

''Sudah siap nona''Kata Kakashi dengan seulas senyum sambil membukakan pintu mobil.

''Tentu saja''Jawabku tetap tersenyum.

Aku sesekali melirik ke arah Hinata yang nampaknya bingung. Bahkan aku ingin tertawa ketika melihatnya begitu, benar-benar adik kecilku yang imut.

* * *

Kami pergi ke arah sebuah restauran dan berhenti disana. Restauran yang sangat megah. Kami berduapun turun dari mobil dan melangkahkan kaki ke arah restauran tersebut. Di depan pintu restauran aku mulai berhenti, membuat Hinata yang berada disampingku ikut berhenti.

''Maafkan aku''Kataku sambil menunduk.

''Untuk apa?''Tanya Hinata bingung, sangat bingung.

''Mari masuk''Sekarang Aku kembali tersenyum.

Aku mulai membuka pintu restauran perlahan.

''SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN HINATA''Teriak semua orang yang berada di dalam dengan serempak.

Hinata terlihat sangat kaget ketika melihat semua ini. Bahkan dia langsung menutup mulutnya dan menahan agar air matanya tak tumpah. Sungguh membuatku sangat bahagia ketika melihatnya bahagia seperti ini. Tak terasa air mata mulai meluncur dari kelopak mataku.

Tiba saatnya tousan muncul dihadapan Hinata. Sekarang tousan mulai mendekati Hinata dan langsung memeluknya. Aku bahkan melihat Hinata membulatkan mata tak percaya.

''Maafkan tousan selama ini nak. Tousan terus menyalahkanmu, padahal kau juga adalah anak tousan, sama seperti Sakura. Kalian adalah permata bagi tousan. Tousan janji tak ada tangis yang keluar dari matamu karena sedih, hanya ada tangis bahagia''.

Setelah tousan mengucapkan hal tersebut, air mata Hinata mengalir deras.

''Hinata sayang tousan'' katanya disela tangisannya.

''Jangan menangis nak, bukankah hari ini merupakan hari bahagiamu''Seketika itu tousan melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air mata Hinata.

''Ah, acaranya akan segera dimulai''Kataku yang telah sadar dan menghapus air mataku. Berganti dengan senyum yang sudah merekah lagi diwajahku.

Tiba saatnya pemotongan kue dan memberikannya kepada orang yang spesial. Ku lihat Hinata sempat kebingungan dan memilih untuk memberikannya kepada tousan. Tapi aku lebih dulu mencegahnya.

''Tidak untuk keluarga, bukankah begitu tou-chan''Kataku sambil merangkul tousan dan tersenyum jahil kepada Hinata.

Aku melihat Hinata sangat kebingungan sekarang. Mungkin dia ingin memberikan kue ini kepada Sasuke tapi merasa tak enak terhadapku pasalnya aku juga menyukai Sasuke. Tapi itu dulu.

''Cepat berikan kepadanya''Tau akan pikiran Hinata, aku mulai angkat bicara.

''Tapi Sakura-chan, bagaimana denganmu?''Tanya Hinata ragu.

''Kau tak tahu, aku telah jadian dengan Naruto. Iya kan Naruto-kun''Kataku sambil melirik Naruto yang mukanya telah memerah.

Ya, aku telah jadian dengan Naruto. Setelah kejadian malam itu, aku telah memutuskan untuk tak mencintai Sasuke lagi dan membiarkan Hinata bahagia bersama Sasuke. Mungkin itu akan membalas sebagian kecil salahku terhadap Hinata. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menerima pernyataan cinta Naruto. Bahkan seseorang harus move on dan menjalani hidupnya dengan baik, tak terkecuali aku.

Sekarang Hinata tak punya pilihan lagi. Dia mulai memberi kue ini kepada Sasuke. Sasuke menerima kue pemberian Hinata. Dia tersenyum, senyum yang jarang ditampilkan oleh lelaki keturunan Uchiha ini. Kemudian dia menggenggam tangan Hinata sambil berucap.

''Kita pacaran''Katanya dengan logat dinginnya dan tentu saja irit bicaranya itu.

Aku hanya melongo ketika mendengarkan hal tersebut. Tapi sepertinya Hinata sangat senang bahkan sekarang wajahnya bagai kepiting rebus, sungguh merah. Mungkin sekarang waktuku untuk memulai kehidupan yang baru. Kehidupan keluarga yang bahagia dan damai bersama tousan dan Hinata. Membuat kenangan-kenangan indah yang bahkan belum pernah kita lewati. Aku akan berjuang, menjadi Sakura yang acuh dan dewasa. Pasti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author : Hahahaha, akhirnya berakhir dengan gaje. Dan author berterima kasih untuk para readers yang sudah memberikan saran dan kritiknya sehingga author yang cupu ini bisa lebih baik.

All : Krik...krik...krik...

Author : Uwaa...*Teriak* Kalian jahat banget, gak ada yang mau nanggepin.

Sakura : Udahlah thor jangan berisik, mending ngabuburit aja, yok.

Author : Tapi masih lama yang mau buka puasa Saku-chan.

Sakura : Ngak papa ayo*Menatap tajam.

Author : Tidak*Teriak.

Sakura : Berisik*Membawa author pergi.

Hinata : A..ano. ka..ka..karena Authornya meng...hilang ja...jadi saya yang akan menggantikannya. Yoroshiku. Ja..ja..ngan lupa tinggalkan review setelah membaca ya. Jaa..jangan sampai readers menjadi pembaca gelap. Ja..ja..di kalo mau baca di tempat yang terang biar gak gelap ^_^ . Jaa..jane minna.

.

.

.

.

ll

ll

ll

ll

v


End file.
